


Act Like A Child Get Treated Like A Child

by HiddenViolet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom Barry Allen, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Leonard Snart, Sub Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len and Mick pull a heist despite Barry's warnings.





	Act Like A Child Get Treated Like A Child

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the DCTV bingo challenge which is almost over. It is for the prompt Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart.

Barry Allen would like for just once in his life to be able to tell people who his lovers are without someone completely freaking out. Seriously, just once. It happened with Cisco and Caitlan. Then with Joe and Iris and finally with the entire Green Arrow team. They all seemed to think that he was incapable of making his own grownup decisions.

That he was bewitched by a spell or something.

Those were the exact words that Felicity had used when he told her. They all kept trying to save him from himself. Except for Cisco who wanted to plan double dates. No matter their reaction though it was always bad. He just wanted to be with the men he loved without anyone judging him for his life choices.

Besides, they were both sweet in their own way and they treated him well. He was happy. That should have been all that mattered. Now he was watching in horror as Len snarked to Oliver and Mick hit on everyone in sight. They were so not helping matters. Barry wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up in this situation anyway.

_He knew that Len and Mick were planning a heist. A big one. Barry legitimately hoped that it wasn’t going to turn into a fiasco but it was very likely that it would. He had heard something about diamonds that had him a little concerned but he figured that he wouldn’t go around borrowing trouble. When they had the heist he could swoop in and stop them, making some well placed sexual comments and they would all be on there way. _

_That was how it was supposed to happen. _

_However, as was par for the course of their relationship it started off bad and was just down hill from there. Why they had picked Star City to do their next heist was beyond him. It was well protected by the Green Arrow and the Black Canary. They should have known better. _

_They didn’t apparently. _

Barry was quickly losing patience with both of his lovers. Both of their current actions and over their choice to take on Star City. He had told them not to. He had told them that it was too well guarded that that he couldn’t easily pull them out of any situation that they got themselves into. They had ignored him though.

Now he had had to out himself to Team Arrow and try and deal with the mess of their heist and his friends reaction to him being with the both of them.

Suffice to say Barry was beyond angry.

His explanations were short and terse. They easily conveyed the fact that he wasn’t going to be told how to live his life by anyone. Especially not Team Arrow who weren’t in his day to day life. After he finished his explanations he took a hold of both his lovers and flashed them back to their apartment.

Once they were there he took a deep breath so that he wouldn’t lose his temper and turned to look at his lovers. It seemed that they had recovered their sense of self preservation as both of them clammed up real quick. Barry narrowed his eyes and thought about how he wanted this to go.

“Strip, both of you. I want you naked and bent over the bed in 2 minutes. You are both going to be punished for pulling this stunt. And since you pulled it together, you can take your respective punishments together. You want to act like children, you can be punished like children.”

The both flinched at the sound of that. Being punished wasn’t so bad but being punished together sucked. They hated to hear the other being punished. It made both of their guilts worse. Both of them feeling like they should have kept the other out of trouble.

Barry didn’t usually punish them that way but he really didn’t have a choice. They needed to know that doing stupid things together wouldn’t fly. He waited so that the two of them to be finished and waiting and then took a deep breath.

He needed to quell the last little bit of anger and he needed to make sure that the two of them had plenty of time to go ahead and get themselves ready. He gave them a few minutes then followed them into the bedroom. They had done exactly what they were told and were bent over the bed next to each other. Both of them had their arms outstretched in front of them.

He could tell that Len was nervous and that Mick was restraining himself from comforting him.

“You each will get thirty smacks. No need to count I will do that. After it is over then we will have a nice long bath and it will all be forgotten. You both understand why you are here?” Both Mick and Len recited the normal recount. Why they were there, what they were being punished for and how much punishment they would receive. Also that they were to be immediately forgiven as soon as it was over.

Once he was assured that they both knew what was going on he began their punishment. Barry was glad that he had super healing because otherwise a total of 60 smacks would have bothered his hand. As it was it only really bother the supervillains below him.

Once it was over Len was nearly in tears. Barry quickly squashed the guilt that threatened to rise.

“Alright you two. All is forgiven. You can get up. Lets get you guys cleaned up and into bed.” He proceeded to give both of them a rub down with a wash cloth. Then he had them both tucked up against him. Mick was a cuddle slut and pressed his entire body against Barry’s. Len was a little more circumspect laying his head on Barry’s shoulder and seeming to sigh with his whole body.

Barry knew that a more in depth talk was going to be necessary. Right now though he had just finished a punishment and wanted his lovers to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this kudos, comment or come find me at Tumblr at angsty-violet.


End file.
